Electric Rose
by hedleyfaberdrive101
Summary: She is a huge popstar, known to the public as Electric Rose. However, to her close friends she is known as Tiffany Gibson. He is a vampire, and has been watching her since her rise to fame. He slowly became more in love over the years. When they finally meet, will sparks fly?
1. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Im going to be starting the story soon. I just need to get my priorities straight and such. I still have a bunch of things left to do before I can actually start uploading chapters.

BYT EVERYTHING WILL BE STARTING UP SOON!

MAYBE IN A WEEK OR SO.

BY THE WAY THE FIRST 2 OR 3 CHAPTERS KINDA SUCK. THE CONCEPT OF IT IS THAT SHE IS DOING THE LAST CONCERT OF HER TOUR. SO THE CHAPTERS CONSIST OF HER DOING THE CONCERT AND I AM ADDING THE LYRICS TO THE SONGS JUST SO IT KINDA FEELS A LITTLE LIKE THE CONCERT. ANYWAYS IF YOU WANT TO SKIP THROUGH THE LYRICS THATS COOL I UNDERSTAND. SORRY IF THE FIRST COUPLE CHAPTER SUCK BUT I PROMISE YOU IT GETS WAYYYYYYYYYY BETTER.!


	2. The Concert PART 1

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV V

MELODY'S POINT OF VIEW

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVV

It was the last show of the tour, I just couldn't wait to get out there. Like always, the last show was in Los Angeles. "20 minutes to the show." The women with the headset on said to me while she rushed me into make-up. "Hey , Maria can you add something to make my eyes jump out tonight?" I asked my best friend/make-up artist. "Already done girly." She replied enthusiastically. I sighed dramatically, "I need a man." I whined. She laughed and said, "You don't actually need a man really...you just REALLY need to get laid." I rolled my eyes at her; she could be such a tramp sometimes.

I remembered that I had a different outfit for every song that I was going to sing.

After some last minute warm ups I went and checked the line up one last time. Then I grabbed my microphone and got ready to run out onto the stage.

I saw my M.C, Zac run onto the stage with his microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the lovely and beautiful, Electric Rose!"

The crowd went insane when I ran out onto the stage, it was such a rush.

"Hey, Guys! How are we feelin' tonight?"

Everyone was screaming, I loved the feeling I got when I was on stage. The music started to play, and I began with my opening song, HIT THE LIGHTS.

HIT THE LIGHTS (SELENA GOMEZ)

_It's the boy you never told 'I like you'  
It's the girl you let get away  
It's the one you saw that day on the train  
But you freaked out and walked away_

It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas  
Things you swear you'd do before you die  
It's the city of love that waits for you  
But you're too damn scared to fly

_[Chorus x2]__  
Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight  
Come alive  
Let the moment take you  
Lose control tonight_

It's the time that you totally screwed up  
Still you're tryna get it out your brain  
It's the fight you had when you didn't make up  
It's the past that you're dying to change

It's all the money that you're saving  
While the good life passes by  
It's all the dreams that never came true  
'Cause you're too damn scared to try.

_[Chorus x2]__  
Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight  
Come alive  
Let the moment take you  
Lose control tonight_

It's a mad, mad world  
Gotta make an escape  
It's a perfect world  
When you go all the way  
Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight

So let's go (go, go, go) all the way  
Yeah let's go (go, go, go) night and day  
From the floor to the rafters  
People raise your glasses  
We could dance forever

Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight  
Come alive  
Let the moment take you  
Lose control tonight

It's a mad, mad world  
Gonna make an escape  
It's a perfect world  
When you go all the way  
Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight

I ended the song and talked to the crowd for a minute, then snapped my fingers. As soon as I snapped my fingers, fireworks went off and the band began to play my next song.

FIREWORK (KATY PERRY)

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards,  
One blow from caving in?_

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"

You don't have to feel like a wasted space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

While I changed into my next stage outfit, the crew pushed my grand piano onto the stage. I walked back out with my microphone and sat down at the piano.

"Alright, so I wrote this song when I was going through a... umm... I wrote it when I was going through a kind of confusing and tough time in a relationship." I spoke into the microphone.

GRAVITY (SARA BARREILLES)

_Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.

_[CHORUS]__  
Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me._

Oh, You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.

_[CHORUS]_

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me._

I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me... down.

_You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
You're on to me, on to me, and all over...  
Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long._

"This song is for all the people who have been bullied. It's for all the people in the world that have been brought down. When people make you sad, and bring you down... you just sing them this song!" I said.

MEAN (TAYLOR SWIFT)

_You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man_

You can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean

All you are is mean  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

"This next song, is about loving someone and about missing them, missing there touch. It's about just wanting them to be next to you when you are far apart." I said, the crowd eventually catching on when the music started to play.

NEXT TO YOU (JORDIN SPARKS)

_Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping  
You're in my head like a song on the radio  
All I know is that I got to get next to you  
Yeah I got to get next to you  
Sitting here turning minutes into hours  
To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone  
You don't know that I got to get next to you_

_[Chorus]__  
Maybe were friends  
Maybe were more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you_

I asked around and I heard that you were talking  
Told my girl that you thought I was out of your league  
What a fool, I got to get next to you, whoa  
Yeah it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep  
'Cause I wish, yeah I wish that you knew what you mean to me  
Baby let's get together and end this mystery, oh

_[Chorus]__  
Maybe were friends  
Maybe were more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you_

Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?

Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?

Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?

Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?  
Yeah, yeah, to want to get next to you

_[Chorus]__  
Maybe were friends  
Maybe were more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Baby call me crazy  
But I know you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I got to get next to you_

"Alright, this one's for all the tom boys in the audience." I screamed.

ONE OF THE BOYS (KATY PERRY)

_I saw a spider  
I didn't scream  
'cause I can belch  
The alphabet  
Just double dog  
Dare me  
And I chose  
Guitar over ballet  
And I take  
These suckers down  
Because they just  
Get in my way  
The way  
You look at me  
Is kinda like  
A little sister  
You high five  
Your goodbyes  
And it leaves me  
Nothing but blisters_

_[Chorus]__  
So I don't want to be  
One of the boys  
One of your guys  
Just give me a chance  
To prove to you tonight  
I just wanna be  
One of the girls  
Pretty in pearls  
Not one of the boys_

So over the summer  
Something changed  
I started reading 17  
And shaving my legs  
And I studied  
"Lolita" religiously  
And I walked  
Right into school  
And caught you  
Staring at me  
'cause I know  
What you know  
But now you're gonna have  
To take a number  
It's OK  
Maybe one day  
But not until you give my  
Diamond ring

_[Chorus]__  
Cause I don't want to be  
One of the boys  
One of your guys  
Just give me a chance  
To prove to you tonight  
I just wanna be  
one of the girls  
So pretty in pearl  
Not one of the boys_

I wanna be a flower  
Not a dirty weed  
And I wanna smell  
Like roses  
Not a baseball team  
And I swear  
Maybe one day  
You're gonna  
Wanna make out  
Make out, make out  
With me

(Don't wanna be)  
Don't want to be  
(Don't wanna be)  
Don't want to be  
(Don't wanna be)

_[Chorus]__  
'cause I  
I don't wanna be one  
One  
One of the boys  
I just wanna be  
one of the girls  
So pretty in pearls  
Not one of the boys_


	3. The Concert PART 2

I walked back and forth on the stage, catching my breath. I drank some water, and continued to walk back and forth. "Ok guys, are you ready to rock!?" I asked. Every cheered, but I had heard better. "No, no, no! I said, LOS ANGELES, ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!" I yelled. The whole crowd screamed at the top of their lungs. I smiled and nodded my head as the band began to play.

ROCK GOD (SELENA GOMEZ)

_Preacher man walked into the club and he said  
He said, hey girl can't you walk and not stray?  
Father I'm torn and I'm selling my soul to the  
Rhythm, the beat and the bass  
Cause I can't confess my rock and roll ways  
Cause I'm so possessed with the music  
The music he plays_

I can't stop my feet from dancing  
To the sound of his drum  
Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god  
I can't keep my hips from swaying  
To his sweet melody, you see  
I fell in love with my rock, rock god

Preacher man took my hand and looked in my eyes  
He said, hey girl can't you live your life right  
Father things aren't always so black and white  
Don't cast the first stone cause I'm not alone  
And it's not like I'm hurting anyone  
But I can't confess my rock, my rock and roll ways

I can't stop my feet from dancing  
To the sound of his drum  
Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god  
I can't keep my hips from swaying  
To his sweet melody, you see  
I fell in love with my rock, rock god

I can't stop my feet from dancing  
To the sound of his drum  
Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god  
I can't keep my hips from swaying  
To his sweet melody, you see  
I fell in love with my rock, rock god

No, I wouldn't change a thing even if I could  
Cuz' I chose a path and I'm not looking back  
And I'm sorry if I left the angels crying over me

I can't stop my feet from dancing  
To the sound of his drum  
Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god  
I can't keep my hips from swaying  
To his sweet melody, you see  
I fell in love with my rock, rock god

Preacher man, preacher man  
Preacher man, preacher man  
(Forgive me but I don't know what I do)  
Preacher man, preacher man  
(Preacher man, why don't you understand)  
Preacher man, preacher man

Cause I'm gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone  
(Have you ever felt this way, have you ever ever never, felt this way)  
Yeah I'm gone, gone, gone  
With my rock, rock god

My next song was a fun song for me, I had written about my first boyfriend and it was one of my favorites I had ever written. "This song is for all the couples!" I said.

SPARKS FLY (TAYLOR SWIFT)

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of_

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

And the sparks fly...  
Oh, baby, smile...  
And the sparks fly...

"I wrote this song about an ex-boyfriend of mine. When we were alone it was a very love hate relationship for me." I spoke honestly.

7 THINGS (MILEY CYRUS)

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared_

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you

_[Chorus:]__  
The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
But what I need to hear now  
Is your sincere apology  
And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

_[Chorus]_

_The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I want to be  
With the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do (oh)

"This song goes out to all girls who've been cheated on, or are being cheated on. Let me tell you something ladies, don't be afraid to leave them. You could do so much better."

STUTTERING (FEFE DOBSON)

_There's a whole lot of things that I will forgive  
But I just can't take a liar  
I was by your side 'til the very end  
'til you pushed me in the fire_

I tried to believe you but something is wrong  
You won't look in my eyes tell me what's going on

"It's you and me against the world",  
That's what you said, that's what you said  
If you can't be honest with me  
Then I'm afraid this is the end

Hurry up, hurry up  
If you ever really cared about me  
Tell the truth, give it up  
You sound guilty, 'cause you're stutterin'

Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah  
Yeah you're stuttering  
Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah  
Yeah you're stuttering

Now the seconds turn into minutes now  
But you won't give me an answer

You can tell me this, you can tell me that  
But don't say you don't remember

'Cause I know you better than you know yourself  
So don't say I'm crazy, I know very well

"It's you and me against the world",  
That's what you said, that's what you said  
If you can't be honest with me  
Then I'm afraid this is the end

Hurry up, hurry up  
If you ever really cared about me  
Tell the truth, give it up  
You sound guilty, 'cause you're stutterin'

Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah  
Yeah you're stuttering  
Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah  
Yeah you're stuttering

I I I don't don't wanna hear you're sorry now  
The-uh-uh best thing you can do for me is just spit it out  
I I I don't don't wanna hear you're sorry now  
Stop stop stuttering your words  
It's only making you look worse

Hurry up, hurry up  
If you ever really cared about me  
Tell the truth, give it up  
You sound guilty, 'cause you're stutterin'

Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah  
Yeah you're stuttering  
Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah  
Yeah you're stuttering

Keep on stuttering (yeah you're stuttering)  
Keep on stuttering (yeah you're stuttering)

"How many teenagers do we have in the building?" I asked. The crowd screamed, I chuckled to myself and shook my head. "How many of you teens have ever been in love?" I asked. Once again the crowd screamed. I smiled and began to sing.

TEENAGE DREAM (Katy Perry)

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

_[Chorus:]__  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

_[Chorus:]__  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

_[Chorus:]__  
Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No_

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

"I want all of the boys to shut up and listen to this song. You could learn something." I said.

I AM WOMAN (Jordin Sparks)

_[Chorus:]__  
I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I'm a woman  
I'm a woman  
Yes I am  
Ain't nobody else can do it like we can  
Said I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I'm a woman  
I'm a woman  
Yes I am  
Ain't nobody else can do it quite like, like we can_

_[Verse 1:]__  
It ain't easy walkin' in stilettos  
But somebody gotta do it  
Spend a day in my shoes  
Then see what the hell I go through  
It's so rigorous  
Doing what I do  
Always on point  
Always on cue  
Life's so hectic  
Call it a zoo  
Think you understand  
If you only knew_

_[Chorus:]__  
I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I'm a woman  
I'm a woman  
Yes I am  
Ain't nobody else can do it like we can  
Said I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I'm a woman  
I'm a woman  
Yes I am  
Ain't nobody else can do it quite like, like we can_

_[Verse 2:]__  
I need fashion, elegance  
Is a passion  
I built this body to relax it  
Try to bring me down  
I'm a get the last laugh in  
Don't need to talk  
I speak with actions  
I've perfected the laws of attraction  
I'm the whole package plus satisfaction  
Let it take yourself  
'Fore you get what you asking  
Don't get it twisted  
Give your self a caution  
Respect it's all that I'm asking  
Women bless life, equals alright  
No woman no life  
I like to see him try_

_[Chorus:]__  
I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I'm a woman  
I'm a woman  
Yes I am  
Ain't nobody else can do it like we can  
Said I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I'm a woman  
I'm a woman  
Yes I am  
Ain't nobody else can do it quite like, like we can_

_[Bridge]__  
Say yeaahhh, yeaahh (yeaahhh, yeaahh)  
Say yeaahhh, yeaahh (yeaahhh, yeaahh)  
Say yea yea yea, (yea yea yea)  
Say yea yea yea, (yea yea yea)  
Say I'm a woman, I'm a woman (I'm a woman, I'm a woman)  
Say I'm a woman, I'm a woman (I'm a woman, I'm a woman)  
I am woman  
I am woman  
I'm a woman  
I'm a woman  
Yes I am  
Ain't nobody else can do it like I can_

_[Chorus:]__  
I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I'm a woman  
I'm a woman  
Yes I am  
Ain't nobody else can do it quite like we can  
Said I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I'm a woman  
I'm a woman  
Yes I am  
Ain't nobody else can do it quite like we can  
I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I am (I am) woman (woman)  
I'm a woman  
I'm a woman  
Yes I am  
Ain't nobody else can do it quite like, like we can_


	4. Concert PART 3 (last part of concert)

"For this next song, I'm going to need some help." I said. "If you are going to come up and help me you only have to fit these 3 requirements.

YOUNG!

SMOKING HOT!

And finally you must be a guy!

Think you guys can do that?" I asked. The crowd cheered, and I sent my security guards for a walk into the crowd while I changed my clothes and took a 15 minute break.

CALL ME MAYBE (Carly Rae Jepson)

_I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way_

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where do you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

After performing the song with about 20 smoking hot guys dancing on stage with me, I sent them all backstage. I would do a small meet and greet with them after the show.

"This song is about love, always believe in love because it can come along at the most unexpected time and place." I said.

BELIEVE (Britt Nicole)

_Wait, wait, wait, there's somethin' that I gotta say  
It'll take, take, take, just a minute so don't walk away  
I search in circles for a remedy  
To fight the poison that is killing me  
It's like I'm falling fast head over feet  
Is anybody listening?_

_[CHORUS]__  
I wanna believe  
I wanna believe in love again  
I wanna believe  
I wanna believe in love again  
Tired of living this way, tired of everyday  
So will you help me  
I wanna breakthrough  
I wanna believe in you_

Hey, hey, hey, why is everyday the same for me?  
Fake, fake, fake, just pretend what I'm suppose to be  
I need an answer for my remedy  
I need a Savior 'cause I'm in too deep  
I reach up,  
Will You reach down here to me?

_[CHORUS]_

_I wanna believe  
I wanna believe in love again  
I wanna believe  
I wanna believe in love again  
Tired of living this way, tired of everyday  
So will you help me  
I wanna breakthrough  
I wanna believe in you_

_You found me, You were looking for me  
You found me, You were looking for me  
You found me, You were waiting for me  
I can see Your love  
You found me, You were waiting for me  
I can see Your love_

I believe in You, I believe in You, I believe in You  
I believe in You, I believe in You, I believe in You

_[CHORUS x2]_

_I wanna believe  
I wanna believe in love again  
I wanna believe  
I wanna believe in love again  
Tired of living this way, tired of everyday  
So will you help me  
I wanna breakthrough  
I wanna believe in you_

"Sing along with me if music is your life, if you live, eat, breathe, and sleep music!"

GOD IS A DJ (Pink)

_[VERSE 1:]__  
I've been the girl with her skirt pulled high  
Been the outcast never running with mascara eyes  
Now I see the world as a candy store  
With a cigarette smile, saying things you can't ignore  
Like Mommy I love you  
Daddy I hate you  
Brother I need you  
Lover, hey "fuck you"  
I can see everything here with my third eye  
Like the blue in the sky_

_[CHORUS:]__  
If God is a DJ  
Life is a dance floor  
Love is the rhythm  
You are the music  
If God is a DJ  
Life is a dance floor  
You get what you're given  
It's all how you use it_

_[Verse 2:]__  
I've been the girl- middle finger in the air  
Unaffected by rumors, the truth: I don't care  
So open your mouth and stick out your tongue  
You might as well let go, you can't take back what you've done  
So find a new lifestyle  
A new reason to smile  
Look for Nirvana  
Under the strobe lights  
Sequins and sex dreams  
You whisper to me  
There's no reason to cry_

_[CHORUS:]__  
If God is a DJ  
Life is a dance floor  
Love is the rhythm  
You are the music  
If God is a DJ  
Life is a dance floor  
You get what you're given  
It's all how you use it_

_[BRIDGE:]__  
You take what you get and you get what you give  
I say don't run from yourself, man, that's no way to live  
I've got a record in my bag you should give it a spin  
Lift your hands in the air so that life can begin_

If God Is a DJ... If God  
If God is a DJ (life is a dance floor)  
Get your ass on the dance floor

_[CHORUS (2X):]__  
If God is a DJ  
Life is a dance floor  
Love is the rhythm  
You are the music  
If God is a DJ  
Life is a dance floor  
You get what you're given  
It's all how you use it_

LANDSLIDE (Fleetwood Mac)

_Took my love and I took it down_

_Climbed a mountain and I turned around_

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Till the landslide brought me down_

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?_

_Can the child within my heart rise above?_

_And can I sail through the changing ocean tides_

_Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

_Mm, mm I don't know, mm, mm...mm,mm_

_Well, I've been afraid of changing_

_'Cause I've built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Children get older I'm getting older too_

_Yes I'm getting older too, so_

_I've been afraid of changing_

_'Cause I, I've built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Children get older_

_I'm getting older too,_

_I'm getting older too_

_So, take this love, take it down_

_Oh if you climb a mountain and you turn around_

_If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well the landslide will bring you down, down_

_And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well maybe the landslide will bring you down_

_Well well, the landslide will bring you down_

CRY (Kelly Clarkson)

_If anyone asks  
I'll tell them we both just moved on  
When people all stare  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk  
Whenever I see you I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong_

_[Chorus]__  
Is it over yet  
Can I open my eyes  
Is this as hard as it gets  
Is this what it feels like to really cry  
Cry_

If anyone asks  
I'll tell them we just grew apart  
What do I care if they believe me or not  
Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart  
I'll pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong

_[Chorus]__  
Is it over yet  
Can I open my eyes  
Is this as hard as it gets  
Is this what it feels like to really cry  
Cry_

_I'm talking in circles  
I'm lying, they know it  
Why won't this just all go away_

_[Chorus]_

_Is it over yet  
Can I open my eyes  
Is this as hard as it gets  
Is this what it feels like to really cry  
Cry_

IF THIS WAS A MOVIE (Taylor Swift)

_Last night I heard my own heart beating  
Sounded like footsteps on my stairs  
Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
Even though I know you're not there  
I was playing back a thousand memories, baby  
Thinking 'bout everything we've been through  
Maybe I've been going back too much lately  
When time stood still and I had you_

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

I know people change and these things happen  
But I remember how it was back then  
Wrapped up in your arms and our friends were laughing  
'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them,  
Now I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street  
Flashback to the night when you said to me,  
"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you  
Not before I knew how much I had to lose"

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

If you're out there  
If you're somewhere  
If you're moving on  
I've been waiting for you  
Wary since you've been gone  
I just want it back the way it was before  
And I just wanna see you back at my front door  
And I say

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would before you said it's not that easy  
Before the fight, before I locked you out  
But I take it all back now  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

You'd be here by now  
It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now  
Baby, what about the ending  
Oh, I thought you'd be here by now, whoa  
Thought you'd be here by now

SHE'S SO GONE (Lemonade Mouth)

_Insecure  
In her skin  
Like a puppet, a girl on a string_

Broke away  
Learned to fly  
If you want her back, gotta let her shine

So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone

Here I am  
This is me  
And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be

Are you shocked?  
Are you mad?  
That you're missing out on who I really am

Now it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone away  
Like history  
She's so gone  
Baby, this is me, yeah

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone  
She's so gone

You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone

So long  
She's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone.

After singing my final song and saying goodnight, I returned backstage. It had been a long day and I was exhausted, but I still had to go and do my small meet and greet. I went to my dressing room and took a shower, washing all the excess makeup and glitter off of myself.

Once I got out of the shower, I got dressed and finally allowed the security guards to let the V.I.P's inside. Throughout most of the meet and greet with the guys from my performance, all they did was flirt with me. After singing my final autographs and posing for my last pictures my security guards came in and escorted my last guests out.


	5. The Weekend Away

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

KENDALL'S POINT OF VIEW

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VV

I watched her as she left the concert stadium. She was so intoxicating, I could hear her heart beating, and I could practically smell her blood. A few fans were waiting for her outside; she smiled posing for a few pictures, and signing a few autographs. I could tell that she really cared about her fans. Her security guards eventually escorted her to her tour bus. She waved one last time and boarded her tour bus. I smiled to myself, and began to make my way to my house in the forest. I lived with 4 other people, all of them vampires.

At first, it was just Carlos, James, Logan and I. But, eventually Logan got himself a girlfriend. The thing about vampires is that when we mate, we mate for life. Therefore, Logan and Camille are basically committed to each other. Carlos was the youngest of all of us. He was the last one to turn, so his maturity level still isn't at a completely normal level yet. Plus, he just hasn't found the right girl yet. James, now he is a completely different story. James is a complete pretty boy through and through. He claimed to be bisexual, saying that he was far too pretty for just one gender. Although his constant talk about his hair can get annoying sometimes, we all accepted him. He was probably one of the strongest and fastest vampires out of all of us, other than me of course.

I walked into the mansion, with a smile on my face. Logan was seated on the couch, Camille in his lap. They both had huge smiles on their faces as they watched James and Carlos wrestle around on the floor. James picked him up and threw him against the wall. "You son of a bitch!" Carlos screamed as he landed perfectly on his feet. Carlos ran at James and they began to roll around on the floor again. Camille stood up and kissed Logan's cheek before walking upstairs to their bedroom. Meanwhile, Logan stood up and helped me separate the wrestling boys on the floor. "Cut it out!" I screamed, in which they immediately stopped what they were doing. They both knew that I was the clan leader and I'm not afraid to kick both of their asses. Both boys made up, then went upstairs to bed.

"So you're back from stocking your superstar." Logan said, chuckling to himself. They were all very aware of my obsession with Electric Rose. They knew that she was the girl I wanted as my mate. Another thing about vampires is that they are EXTREMELY obsessed and protective of the person that they are destined to mate with. This is often how we find out who our mates are. When Logan first started to date Camille he wouldn't let her out of the house. Camille was already a vampire at the time so she kind of understood what was going on. Luckily, she sort of felt the same way! Only male vampires get obsessed and overprotective though. Female vampires just tend to get really turned on and emotional. The side effects will continue until you have sex with them, then they slowly go away, since you are 'mated' for life.

"Look... I-I can't help it, Logan. I must have her." I said, in determination. "Alright, look Kendall I get it, but you are going to have to you know... TALK TO HER!" He said, dramatically, Camille was kind of rubbing off on him. I groaned and replied, "Yeah, I know. But, I just..." He cut me off. "You need to wait for the right time." He said. I nodded my head. Hopefully, that day would come soon, the day that I finally get to talk to her, get to love her.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

TIFFANY'S POINT OF VIEW

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVV

10:57 AM

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

THE NEXT DAY

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I was awoken the next morning by the sound of my cell phone ringing. I groaned in annoyance and pressed the speaker phone button. "What?" I said groggily, still half asleep. "Yo, Superstar!" I smiled a little to myself. "Hey what's up, Maria?" I asked her, now a little more awake than I was earlier. "I was wondering if you would like to come and stay the weekend at my brothers house with me. What do you say?" She asked, happily.

I got out of bed and almost gasped at the disaster that I called hair on my head. I began brushing it, trying to get all the knots out. "I don't know, Maria. I just don't want him to be all over me because of my fame." I replied. "Don't worry, he won't be. Carlos isn't like that." She said. I still wasn't so sure about this idea. "Please! He will treat you completely like a normal person. Plus, he's got 2 very hot, and very single roommates." She said, suggestively. I laughed at her tone, "Alright fine, come pick me up in about 3 hours." I replied. Maria squealed with excitement and hung up on me. She made me laugh, she sounded so happy. I shook my head and jumped into the shower real quick, washing my long hair and shaving.

After drying off and getting dressed I packed my small suitcase and put all my electronics in my laptop case. Before I knew it I heard a knock at my door and we were in the car on our way to Maria's brother's house. "So why didn't you just dress in sweats or something?" She asked me. I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, I guess I just wanted to make a good impression on your brother. I've never met him before." I replied. She laughed at me, making me immediately raise an eyebrow at her. What the hell was she on? "What?" I asked. "You totally dressed up because I said he has hot roommates!" She replied still chuckling to herself. I giggled, "Okay, fine that may have played a small role in it." I admitted. "Look, I support the fact that you're lonely and just want to get laid and find a man... just promise me that you won't go after my brother."She said. I nodded in agreement; I would feel weird dating my best friend's brother. Huh...that would make a good song. I pulled out a pen and paper and began writing. By the time we had arrived at our destination, my song was finished. I looked up from the paper in my lap to find a young Latino maybe a couple years older than me, standing by the front door smiling. Maria quickly got out of the car and ran over to him. "Carlos! Hermano mayor me he extranado tanto!" She spoke happily in Spanish, tackling her brother to the ground in a big hug.

(TRANSLATION: Carlos! Big Brother I've missed you so much!)

The young Latino laughed at his sister's enthusiasm and replied, "Te quiero hermanita, pero por favor, baje de mí."

(TRANSLATION: I love you sister, but please get off of me.)

Maria stood up, wiping herself off a little bit before she helped her brother stand. I got out of the car and grabbed my laptop case and suitcase out of the back seat.

"Carlos, this is my best friend Tiffany. However you may know her, Electric Rose." Maria introduced us. I smiled and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Carlos." I politely said. He smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "What's that paper in your hands?" He asked me. "Oh, I'm working on a new album, so I'm probably going to be writing a lot while I'm here." I explained. He nodded and waved at somebody behind me. I turned around to see 3 handsome young men and a young woman, they all looked about the same age as Carlos. The blonde guys eyes went wide as soon as he saw me, 'oh great, a fan.' I thought. They all walked towards Maria, Carlos, and I. Maria smiled at them, "Hey Guys." She said. They all smiled at her and gave a small wave of some sort. "Tiffany, this is Logan, Camille, James, and Kendall." She introduced. I smiled and shook each of their hands, my hand lingering with Kendall's a little longer than the rest.

After our introductions, Maria and I grabbed our suitcases and were lead inside by Camille. The boys needed to have a small private talk apparently.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVV

OUTSIDE WITH THE BOYS

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVV

As soon as the girls were inside, Kendall began pacing back and forth. "OMG, OMG, OMG!" He said, frantically. "When you said that your sister was bringing a friend I wasn't expecting it to be her!" he yelled. "You knew they were friends this whole time!? Why didn't you or Maria tell me?" He yelled at Carlos. Carlos sighed, "Look we wanted to wait and introduce you guys at the right time. Maria told me to wait until she was really lonely that way she would probably be more open to the whole vampire, love, mate for life thing. It confused me but I just went along with it." He explained. Kendall stopped pacing and looked at him, "She doesn't even know about us being vampires, or about Maria?" He asked. Carlos shook his head. Camille opened the front door and walked outside, closing the door and giving them a look. "We should tell her, she has a right to know why we will be acting a little odd." She said. They all nodded in agreement. They decided that they would let her get settled, and they would tell her at dinner. Maria was also aware of the plan because she was also a vampire and heard them talking outside with her super hearing skills.

Everyone returned inside to see Maria watching television, looking a little bored. "Where's Tiffany?" Kendall asked, worry clear in his tone of voice. "Relax, lover boy... She's in her room, she's working on her songs." Maria said, chuckling. He sighed in relief before replying, "Sorry, now that she's around me and staying here my symptoms are going to get worse."

Tiffany walked down the stairs holding a notebook and a pencil case. "Hey guys, I need to go to the studio for a while, I want to get a couple of songs recorded." She said. She put on her shoes and began to reach for the door handle, when suddenly; somebody turned her around and slammed her against the door. She was shocked, but when she opened her eyes she saw Kendall looking down at her. His eyes were black and red and his fangs were out. Everyone's eyes went wide, they all grabbed him from behind and began pulling him away from her. "Kendall! Stop it, calm down!" James yelled. "Maria take Tiffany to her room and stay there until one of us comes and gets you!" Carlos screamed, as Kendall struggled against their grip trying to get to Tiffany. The 2 girls both ran upstairs to Tiffany's room and locked the door. Tiffany was completely quiet, she couldn't understand what just happened.

Both of them sat there for about an hour, every once and a while hearing something smash and break downstairs. However, eventually Logan and Camille came upstairs and knocked on the door. Maria opened the door, letting them in and returning to her seat on the bed. "What's going on?" Tiffany asked, finally breaking the silence. Logan looked at his girlfriend and sighed, before taking a seat next to her on the bed.

Logan and the 2 girls spent the next hour and a half explaining what was going on. Tiffany remained completely silent as she took it all in. She know understood why Kendall always seemed to be watching her every movement. She was actually kind of flattered. He was so protective of her. Tiffany wasn't going to lie, Kendall was very attractive, and he was totally her type... you know minus the whole vampire thing. Plus she thought that the whole mated for life thing was really romantic and cute. After they explained everything to her, she kind of started to think about vampires and what it would be like to be a vampire. She loved the idea of eternal life.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV 

TIFFANY'S POINT OF VIEW

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VV

I woke up still in my clothes from the day before. I simply sat there, remembering and thinking about yesterday's events. That's when it really hit me, I was in a house filled with vampires.

Should I be concerned for my personal safety?

I mean... I get that Kendall is really over protective but just because he won't let anybody else bite me doesn't mean that he won't. That's it, I have to leave.

I got out of bed and quickly changed my clothes, and then I packed up all of my things. I stole Maria's car keys and dragged my suitcase down the stairs.

http : SLASH SLASH www DOT polyvore DOT com SLASH cgi SLASH set? Id = 63658424

When I opened the front door I was met with an adorable sight. Logan was laying in a hammock on the front porch, Camille on top of him kissing him.

When the front door slammed shut both of them jumped and looked up. "Hey, Guys...What are you doing out here?" I asked. Logan Laughed, "Tiffany we're vampires... we hardly ever sleep." He explained. I nodded in understanding and continued to make my way to Maria's car. Logan and Camille stood up with looks of curiosity on their faces. "Where are you going?" Camille asked. "Look, I don't mean to insult you guys or anything, but... I'm already out of my element here as it is. Knowing about what you guys are...I don't feel safe." I replied, as I put my suitcase in the back seat and got in the car. "Alright, well... just be careful." Logan said. "I will, thank you." I said, giving them both a small smiling. "Tell Maria that I'll get her car back to her on Monday." I said, before I backed out of the drive way and began my long drive home.

END OF POINT OF VIEW

CHAPTER ENDS


	6. Personal Bodyguard

Tiffany was happy to be home. She didn't even take her suitcases out of the car; she just went straight inside and up to the bathroom. She took all of her clothes off and jumped right into the shower. She washed up and jumped out, drying off and wrapping herself up in a fluffy towel. She walked out of the bathroom humming to herself. She got dressed and dried her hair.

TIFFANYS OUTFIT

wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom / fjnr9ugenibeubneb / set? id = 66753512

Tiffany then decided to go out to the car and bring her suitcases inside. She walked downstairs and put on her shoes, but when she opened the front door she gasped and jumped. Standing there at the front door, about a foot or two away from her was Kendall. "May I come in?" he asked. Tiffany stood there silently for second before she nodded and let him in. He stepped inside and followed her to the living room. He sat down on the couch next to her and grabbed her hand. She immediately yanked it away, "Why are you here?" She asked him. Kendall sighed taking a deep breath before he answered her question. "Logan told me that you left this morning, I just wanted to talk to you. Wanted to know why?"

Tiffany stood up and began to walk away from him when he grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Kendall stood up and hugged her, pulling her close. "Look Kendall...I..." She began but soon stopped when she felt him run his fingers through her hair. He brought a few strands up to his nose, finding the smell incredibly intoxicating. He was really trying to control himself. Trying to control the incredible urge he had to kiss her. However, his strength was slowly fading day after day. "Kendall... please stop it. Just let me speak please." She asked pleadingly. He took a deep breath and backed away, giving her some space. She nodded her head in gratitude and returned to her seat on the couch. "Look Kendall... I understand that you're a vampire. I understand that these...feelings...that you're having are sometimes beyond your control." She said. He nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry I just can't help myself." He whispered looking down in shame. Tiffany lifted his head up and shook her head. "It's alright, Kendall. The only reason I left was because I began to think about everything. I guess I was just concerned for my personal safety." She replied.

Kendall smiled a little and grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers. "Please come back with me. I would never let anybody hurt you." He said. Tiffany shook her head at first, refusing to go back, she had work to do anyways. "I can't Kendall, I have to start writing for my new album and I can't have any distractions." She said. "That's cool, you can stay in your room all weekend if you have to. Just please come back?" Kendall pleaded. Tiffany sighed, there was no way she was going to win this one. "Alright, fine!" She said, giving up completely. Kendall stood up, picking her up and spinning her around in complete happiness. She laughed at his excitement. Kendall grabbed her hand and pulled her outside to Maria's car. Tiffany shook her head and pulled the keys from her pocket, getting into the driver's seat and starting the car.

In less than an hour they arrived back at the boy's house out in the woods. Tiffany got out of the car only to be pulled into yet another hug by Kendall. "Thanks for coming back. If you get too concerned for your safety just tell me." He said. Tiffany nodded and walked inside with him. "Thanks Kendall, if you want... you can be my personal body guard while I'm here." She said. Kendall smiled at her and nodded his head in confirmation. "Alright, well... I should probably get to work on some new songs." Tiffany said, as she sat down on the couch. "Okay. Would you like me to make sure that no one comes in and bothers you? Cause, you know... being your personal body guard and all... I can do that." He said, smiling at her. Tiffany laughed and playfully punched his arm. "It's alright, Kendall." She replied. He nodded and left her to herself, letting her work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 WEEKS LATER

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TIFFANY WAS INVITED TO STAY WITH THE GROUP FOR A COUPLE WEEKS ON AND OFF. SHE WOULD GO BACK HOME FOR A DAY OR TWO BUT ALWAYS CAME BACK TO HANG OUT WITH HER NEW FRIENDS.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom / cgi / set? id = 69433252

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tiffany was sitting on the couch, guitar in hand. While everyone had gone out 'hunting', she had decided to take some more time to work on her Music. She stood up, guitar strapped around her neck, as she began to walk around the living room. Tiffany strummed the guitar as she hummed along trying to sort out her lyrics.

"_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right. According to you, I suck at telling jokes, cuz I always give it away._

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time, you're the boy who puts up with that. According to you... According to you._"

Tiffany smiled to herself and turned around, only to jump when she saw that Kendall was standing about 2 inches away from her. He laughed and backed away from her. "I missed you... so I came back early." He said. She blushes a deep shade of red. "The song sounded good." He said. She smiled, walking towards the couch. Kendall sat down as she simply stood in front of him. "You want to hear it?" She asked him. Kendall smiled and nodded his head. "Come with me when I record it. I have 3 new songs and I want to get them finished." She said. "Alright, you want to go tomorrow morning." He asked her, since it was getting late. "Sure, well... I guess I should head up to bed." She said. Kendall nodded in understanding, watching as she slowly turned around and began walking towards the stairs. He watched her, wanting so badly to run up to her and make her his forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER ENDS

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX


	7. I Love You

He sat on the couch and just listened. All he could do was think about how much he wanted her. It was getting to the point where he almost couldn't control himself anymore, he had to have her! He knew that everybody would be home soon, but he didn't care anymore. He stood up and left the living room, walking up the stairs, and down the hall to her bedroom. He could hear her watching TV, knowing that she was awake only made him walk faster. He didn't even knock, he just burst through the door and stood there.

Tiffany jumped at the action, however she noticed that he had a look of extreme determination on his face. Kendall stood there in silence for a good minute and a half, simply admiring her beauty. Once he snapped out of his little staring contest, he did what she had never thought he would do.

He walked right up to her bed and pushed her down into a laying position. He got on the bed, straddling her hips and pinning her arms above her head. His eyes were slowly turning black and red, the veins in his cheekbones and around his eyes popping out. Oddly enough though, it didn't really scare her at all. Kendall leaned down slowly, trying to control his hunger for blood. He took a few deep breaths, calming himself a little bit. He could hear her heartbeat and it was driving him off the wall. Once he was sure that he had his blood lust under control, he leaned down and kissed her with all he had in him.

Tiffany gasped into the kiss, she was shocked. Although, she just couldn't help but melt into the kissm and she soon began kissing back.

Kendall couldn't help but let out a groan. He hated that he couldn't have sex with her right now. He licked along her bottom lip, he wanted more, and he needed more. She was quick to respond, immediately parting her lips for him. He prodded and twisted his tongue around in her mouth, making sure that he memorized every one of her sweet spots.

Tiffany was of course, enjoying absolutely every single second of this moment.

It amazed her how turned on she was just form a simple kiss. She found his dominant side _VERY_ hot, but this kiss wasn't enough for her. She began kissing back more roughly. Their tongues battled for dominance, roughly exploring every inch of each others mouths. Kendall eventually let go of her hands, wanting to touch and explore her body. As soon as he let her hands go she brought one of them up to his head, running her fingers through his hair. Her other arm wrapped around his shoulder.

Tiffany grabbed a hand full of his hair, tugging on the blonde locks. Kendall pulled away from her lips, a small smirk forming on his face. As they both caught there breath, Kendall began laughing a little.

"W-What?" Tiffany questioned. "Nothing. It's just really difficult to control my blood lust and stuff when I can smell your arousal." He replied chuckling. "Smell my what?" She asked. Kendall sighed, realizing that he needs to speak like somebody from this century. "You're really wet and I can smell it... which makes it hard to control myself... ya know vampire wise." He clarified. She nodded in understanding, then she blushed a deep red. "Sorry, it's just really hot when you're all dominant and shit." She replied. "And I haven't gotten laid in like 8 months." She adds. Kendall's eyes went wide, that last comment hadn't helped him.

"I would have sex with you right fucking now if I could... but I can't." Kendall replied, letting out a sigh. Tiffany frowned, she knew why, and it honestly bothered her that he couldn't have sex with her. Kendall had really grown on her over the past couple of weeks. She knew that she really liked him. But, she was the type of person that never really knows if she loves somebody until she experiences the closeness that comes along with sex or 'making love.' You could be in love with somebody's personality, but then when you have sex you feel like you aren't really meant to be together.

She had been thinking a lot about how she was Kendall's chosen mate. She had been thinking about life as a vampire and if that was what she wanted.

She had made her decision yesterday, she just didn't know how to bring it up.

Kendall laid down in Tiffany's bed, pulling her close, letting her lie against his chest. Tiffany looked up at him, staring him straight in the eyes. Kendall had no problem staring right back. She brought her hand up to his face, caressing his cheekbones with her thumb, the veins under his skin reacting to her touch. He grabbed her hand and brought her wrist up his nose. He could smell the blood in her veins. He opened his eyes, his vision blurring slightly as his eyes turned black and red. Kendall was slowly losing control over himself. Not only had he come home early from hunting tonight, but he never even left the house. He sat on the front porch for 20 minutes listening to Tiffany try to complete her song. Therefore, Kendall was beyond starving.

Tiffany decided to take a risk, she raised her free hand up to his jaw line and pulled Kendall's head towards hers. She rested her forehead against his, smiling softly as he let her wrist drop into his lap. He took a deep breath, making sure that his fangs weren't going to pop out. He didn't want to hurt her, that's the last thing he wanted. "It seems as if you're a lot more worked up than usual." She observed, curious as to what was up with him. Kendall nodded, and she noticed a strange look cross his face. "Yeah well... I umm... I may have not actually gone hunting yet today. So I'm basically really hungry but I don't want to hurt you." He said. Tiffany sighed, she knew it must have been something like that. She gave him another peck on the lips before she lifted her wrist to his face. "Drink," She stated. Kendall shook his head, he couldn't do that. As much as he _REALLY_ wanted to, he couldn't. "Kendall, you can't keep starving yourself to hang out with me, now _**DRINK!**_" Tiffany demanded. Kendall was very hesitant. "I...I'm just afraid that i won't be able to stop." He said. "So from what I've learned over the past couple of weeks, the vampires in real life are sort of similar to the ones on The Vampire Diaries." Tiffany said. Kendall nodded, "Yeah, a lot of it similar. To become a vampire you have to die with vampire blood in your system." He replied. "So give me your blood... that way if you can't stop, I'll just turn into a vampire." Tiffany said, trying to reason with him. "Tiffany, are you sure about this? It's a really big decision." Kendall asked her. He had no problem changing her; he just wanted her to be sure that this was what she wanted. "Kendall, I'm sure. I made my decision yesterday. I want you to change me." She said. "Is this just a safety precaution in case I can't control myself? Or, do you really want to be a vampire?" He said as he bit into his wrist and brought it up to her mouth. Tiffany drank down the crimson liquid, staring him straight in the eyes as she did it. He pulled his wrist away from her and watched it heal by itself. Tiffany wiped her mouth off and smiled at him. "You never answered my question." He said. Tiffany smiled at him, "Kendall, I'm doing this because I want to be a vampire. I'm doing it because I love you." She said. Kendall's eyes lit, she loved him she actually loved him. Kendall pulled her into one of the most passionate kisses she had ever had. When they pulled away breathless, Kendall leaned his forehead against hers, a gigantic smile on his face. "I love you, too." He whispered. Tiffany pecked his lips, and then pulled away from him. She laid down on her bed and pulled him down by his shirt. His forearms were placed on either side of her head; he leaned down and kissed her neck. "Any final questions before I do this?" He asked her. She ran her fingers through his hair as he pulled away from her neck to stare at her beautiful, angelic face one last time. "Is it gonna hurt?" She asked him in concern. He frowned a little, "At first yes. But After a couple of minutes you'll get used to it." He explained. Tiffany smiled up at him genuinely and brought him down for one final kiss. "Love you." She said. "Love you, too." Kendall replied as he leaned down to her neck, kissing it gently. As his vampire senses kicked in his eyes changed, his fangs grew out, and his sense of smell was on overload. He was going to try and be as gentle as he could. Kendall nuzzled his face into her neck and finally bit her, he almost let out a moan at how amazing her blood tasted. He heard her gasp and whimper in pain. Kendall hated that he was hurting her but he wasn't going to stop, they loved each other and this way they could be together forever. After about a minute she stopped whimpering and became quiet. He pulled away from her neck for a second to stare at her. Tiffany was looking at him, a small smile on her face. Kendall intertwined their fingers and his left hand with her right, then he leaned back down and continued to drink from her. Within about five more minutes, her grip on Kendall's hand lessened. She was dead. Kendall pulled away from her neck, wiping the blood off of his mouth. He smiled, running his fingers through her hair. She was so beautiful. Kendall leaned down and kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose, and then finally her lips. He couldn't wait till she woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER ENDS

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX


	8. The Transformation

Vampire can sleep whenever they want to really, but most of them just choose not to do it very often. The older the vampire is, the longer they can go without sleep. Newborns tend to sleep about once or twice a week until they learn how to control themselves, and how to live properly.

Kendall looked outside the window and saw that everyone was returning from hunting. He went downstairs when he heard the door open. They all walked inside and shut the door before stopping in their tracks. "I smell blood!" they all said simultaneously. Maria looked at Kendall, noticing his blood stained shirt. She grabbed it and smelled it. "This smells like Tiffany's blood." She commented. Then she looked at him in anger, "What did you do to her!" She screamed. Carlos and James grabbed her shoulders, pulling her away from Kendall. She was struggling against their hold, "You... asshole, you hurt her!" She yelled. "Hey! Chill the fuck out!" Kendall screamed. They all froze listening to him immediately. "I didn't hurt her. I would never do that..." he said, trailing off. "Then what did you do?" Logan asked in curiosity. "I turned her." He simply said, like it was no big deal. "What!?" Maria screamed. Kendall sighed and sat them all down in living room and spent the next 2 hours explaining to everyone what happened while they were gone. "Awwww... that's so sweet." Camille gushed. Logan rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, she could be such a hopeless romantic sometimes.

"She should be waking up soon. I'm going to go and lay with her." Kendall said. He gave everyone a nod, saying goodnight before he returned up stairs to Tiffany's room. He laid down on her bed, pulling her limp body into his arms. Even though he knew that she wasn't conscious yet, he couldn't help but whisper in her ear softly. "I love you, so much. When you wake up, I promise that I will always keep you safe and show you nothing but love." Kendall loved having her in his arms, it was like nothing he had ever felt before.

Tiffany soon began to move and stir in his arms. Kendall smiled ear to ear, running his fingers through her soft hair. He stared at her awaiting to see her open her eyes. She whimpered and finally opened her eyes, tears fell from her eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?" Kendall asked her. She kept grabbing at her throat and her mouth. "M-My mouth..." She said through her tears. "It's burning!" She cried. Kendall grabbed both of her hands and held them in his right. "Open." He said. He brought his left hand up to her mouth as she opened it wide. Kendall used his fingers to move her lips out of the way so he could get a good look at her teeth. Kendall sighed, finally realizing what was going on.

"Your fangs are growing." Kendall explained. "Why is my head throbbing and my throat is burning?" She asked, through her tears. "You have to drink something." He said.

"Make it stop, please Kendall!" She begged him as she grabbed at her head. "You have to drink human blood. To complete the transition you have to drink human blood, then you can drink from me all you want." Kendall explained. "AHHHH! It hurts!" She screamed.

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing Carlos, James, Logan, Camille, and Maria. "Somebody get her some human blood form the fridge!" Kendall screamed. Carlos used is vampire speed to race down to the kitchen and race back. He handed the bottle of blood over to Kendall. Tiffany was still balling her eyes out, wanting nothing more but for the pain to stop.

"Baby, here I need you to drink this, alright?" It will make the pain go away." Kendall said, calmly. Tiffany grabbed the bottle and opened it, her eyes going black and red at the smell of it's contents. She chugged the entire bottle, wiping the remaining liquids from her mouth with the back of her hand. She smiled in contempt, happy that the pain had faded away. However, she wanted more, she looked at Kendall and smirked. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him towards her. Kendall could see the lust and the hunger in her eyes. They were staring at each other straight in the eyes. "Guys... you might wanna get out of here. Things are about to get interesting, and I don't think that you want to see or hear it." Kendall said, without daring to take his eyes away form hers. "Oh hell no! Not in my house you're not! If you 2 want to jump each others bones, you can go to her house!" Carlos screamed, there was no way in hell he was going to listen to them fuck each other all week.

All vampires tend to get _SUPER_ when they first turn or when they meet their mate. They lose track of time and can end up having sex for days without even realizing it. Until Tiffany got her vampire senses under control, she was going to be _super_ turned on and will always want to jump Kendall.

"Alright, lets go Tiffany." Kendall said as he stood up and led her downstairs to the front door. "Is there anything that you want to bring home with you?" Kendall asked her. She shook her head, "I've decided to take a couple of months off from any hard work. I figured I should probably take some time to get myself under control and everything." Tiffany responded. Kendall nodded, "Good idea." I have to teach you how to control yourself, it's going to be hard because as a vampire all your emotions, feelings, and senses are heightened." He replied. Tiffany smirked, "Wait a second, _EVERYTHING_ is heightened?" She asked , putting emphasis on 'everything'. Kendall smirked, realizing what she was talking about. He opened the door and they began walking to her house. As they were walking, Kendall wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. They continued walking, and Kendall leaned down nibbling on her ear lobe. She gasped, "Wow! You were right." She said breathily. "Yep. Every kiss." He said, as he leaned down and began kissing and sucking on her neck. "Every touch." He whispered, letting his hands wander up and down her body. "Ugh, Shit!" She moaned out. "Is there a short cut to my place?" She asked, as she began breathing heavily. Kendall smiled to himself, "I don't want you running yet, so get on my back." He replied. She blushed and jumped on his back. He ran through the woods and through the city, all the way to Tiffany's house. Kendall kicked the door open and carried Tiffany inside and dropped her on her couch. Kendall smirked, staring down at her on the couch. Her eyes were black and red and all the veins around them were sticking out. She was getting worked up, Kendall could tell. "You gonna stand there or are you gonna fuck me senseless?" She asked, through gritted teeth.

_Wow. She's gonna be a feisty little vampire._

He thought to himself.

Tiffany groaned out in frustration, then she grabbed him by the front of his belt and pulled him closer to her. He let out a grunt, making sure that he didn't fall on top of her. She didn't even bother with the buttons on his shirt. Instead, she just ripped open his shirt, the buttons flying across the room. Kendall groaned, he could already smell her arousal, it was such a turn on. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to fer feet.

He slammed her against the wall and began kissing her roughly. There tongues were battling for dominance. Kendall ran his tongue along the roof of her mouth and against her fangs. She moaned into the kiss, she pulled away from his lips and slammed him against the wall in the opposite side of the room. This action caused Kendall to let out a groan as his back slammed against the wall. Kendall ran his hands along her back, tearing her shirt from her body. She gasped and pulled him into another rough and passionate kiss. She loved it when he swiped his tongue against her fangs, it sent a spark of arousal straight down her back and between her legs. Kendall chuckled, "You like that, don't you?" He said, smiling against her lips. "Ugh, fuck yes! Is that like a vampire thing or something?" She replied. "Sort of." He replied. She groaned and began kissing along his jawline and down his neck. She couldn't control herself anymore. She sunk her fangs into his veins, moaning at the taste of his blood. Kendall ran his fingers through her hair as she drank from him. "We have to drink from each other at the same time. Then we will be mated... but it won't work unless we're actually having sex." Kendall explained. Tiffany pulled away from his neck and wiped her mouth. "What are we waiting for then?" She asked. Kendall smirked and watched as she seductively took off her bra. "Come with me." She said as she grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs to her bedroom. She kicked open the door and pushed him inside. She walked into the room and didn't even bother closing the door. She lived alone, so nobody was here to catch them. Kendall closed the blinds in case paparazzi were snooping around the property. Tiffany walked towards him and ran her hands down his body, stopping at his waist. She backed away and looked at him with hunger and lust clear in her eyes. "Strip." She commanded. Kendall immediately stripped himself of his remaining clothing, Tiffany doing the same. They stared at each other completely naked for the first time. However, eventually staring wasn't enough. They literally jumped into each others arms, Kendall falling backwards onto the bed. Tiffany's arms were wrapped around his neck, while her legs were around his waist. They kissed each other furiously, both of them putting everything they had into the kiss. They made out as Tiffany positioned herself above his hardened length. She let herself drop down into his dick.

Tiffany threw her head back in complete pleasure, it felt as if he was literally made for her. She hadn't had sex in so long, this just made everything so much more amazing. She rocked her hips against him, riding him good and hard. "Ugh, Fuck!" Kendall moaned. "You're so fucking tight, baby!" He said, breathing heavily. "Uhhh! That's what happens when you don't have sex for 8 months!" She moaned. Kendall flipped her over and began slamming into her as hard as he could. "Ugh, Fuck! Sooo...amazing!" She said as she kissed him.

After they pulled away, Kendall leaned down and planted soft kisses against her neck. They were both breathing heavily. "Fuck, I'm close!" Drink from me again." Kendall said, before he leaned down and sunk his fangs into her neck. "Mmm...Fuck, Yes!" Tiffany moaned, as she pulled away to breathe. They drank from each other as Kendall continued thrusting into her. "You gonna cum? Huh? You gonna cum for me!?" Tiffany moaned out. "Yes! Oh god, Yes! Cum with me, baby!" Kendall moaned out, breathing heavily. Sweat dripped down his face, both of them were on the verge of there orgasms. They just simply couldn't reach it. Tiffany's nails dragged down his back, as she bit into his neck again. That's what did it, both of them tumbled over the edge, screaming each others name in absolute pleasure.

Kendall pulled out and laid down next to her on the bed. Tiffany smiled and snuggled up, giving him a loving kiss as he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

While Tiffany was resting, Kendall got out of bed and decided to surprise his beautiful girlfriend with some breakfast in bed. Vampires didn't just drink blood. They were able to eat human food as well. Newborns were especially able to eat it, because there bodies aren't used to just drinking blood yet. Human food was kind of like desert for vampires, blood is healthier for them. Kendall hadn't even bothered putting some clothes on, they had seen each other naked and no one was in the house. He got out everything he would need and instead of making eggs and bacon and everything else, he made her a sandwich. He cut the peanut butter sandwich in half and put it on a plate. He heard somebody stick some keys in the front door, beginning to unlock it. His eyes went wide and he quickly ran up stairs. In the blink of an eye he was in Tiffany's bedroom. He closed the door and locked it quickly. Tiffany giggled at him, "My maid is here."She said, still laughing at his shocked face. "It's not funny!" He yelled. "Yeah, it kinda is." She replied. "I was naked down there!Do you really want to maid or anyone else other than you seeing me naked?" He asked dramatically. Tiffany immediately stopped laughing and frowned, "Now that I think about it... no, I don't want people looking at you." She said. She looked at him and smiled sweetly. Kendall had left the sandwich downstairs, he had been more concerned with not being seen. Tiffany smiled and grabbed his wrist, pulling him down on top of her on the bed. Kendall's forearms rested on either side of her head, as he stared down at her with a grin on his face. He leaned down and kissed her softly, trying to be gentle and sweet. "I love you." He whispered, as he began nibbling at her jawline. She smiled, running her fingers through his soft blonde locks. "Mmmm... love you, too." She whispered. He made his way across her jawline and down her neck, biting and sucking on her pulse point. "Ohhh, Kendall!" She moaned softly. He smirked against her neck, knowing that she was loving this. He ran his tongue across her collarbone, letting one of his hands run down her body. He grabbed her right leg and wrapped it around his waist. Tiffany wrapped her arms around his neck, as he began to suck on her left nipple. Her head was thrown back against the pillows. Kendall switched sides, sucking on her right nipple making sure it got the same treatment. "Ohhhh, God Kendall!" She said, breathing heavily. He pulled away from her chest, causing her to whine in frustration. "Mmm, Yeah! You look so hot." He said, her breathy moans were such a turn on. Both of them were worked up, eyes black and red, fangs out and showing. Kendall pulled her into a kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Immediately, she opened her mouth allowing him to invade it. Their battle for dominance didn't last very long, Tiffany almost immediately letting him take control. Kendall pulled away from her breathing heavily, grinding his hips against hers. "Kendall! More!" She moaned, the new found friction was amazing. "Mmm, Yeah. That's it, baby. Tall me what you want!" He moaned out, as he continued to grind against her. He was so turned on right now, it wasn't even funny. "Uhhh! Please... Kendall... Ohhh! Fuck me, Please!" She begged. "Yeah, that's right! Beg! Ugh, Shit! You want me to fuck you? Huh?" Kendall said, as he groaned from the amazing friction. "Ohhh Fuck Yes! Please baby! Fuck me hard!" She moaned, begging for it. Kendall groaned, she was so hot when she did that. He placed the head of his hardened member at her entrance, slamming into her nice and deep. They both let out moans of pure bliss. He didn't start off slow, he thrust in and out of her as hard and as fast as he could. It didn't take long before they were both tumbling over the edge, crying out each others names in pure pleasure. They rode out their orgasms together until they fell on the bed, completely out of breath.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VV

CHAPTER ENDS

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


	9. Back To Work

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVV

1 WEEK LATER.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

TIFFANY

wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom cgi/set? Id= 73820051

KENDALL

wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom cgi/ set? Id= 73824574

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VV

"Kendall! Hurry up, I wanna get some work done!" Tiffany and Kendall had been at her house for about a week now. All they had done was stay in the house most of the time. They had gotten things under control, hormones wise. For the past week they had so much sex with each other. They had sex at least 3-4 times a day for the past week. To a normal human it may seem like a lot, but that was completely normal for vampire couples.

Now that they had things more under control Tiffany decided that she wanted to go to the recording studio and record some new songs. Kendall was still getting dressed, and he was taking forever.

Kendall finally came down the stairs with a happy smile on his face. "Ugh, Finally!" Tiffany said in frustration. "Feelin' the love, babe." He said, with a pout. She slapped his chest playfully and laughed. "Kendall... do you think that I'll be able to control myself at the studio?"Tiffany asked him. She didn't want to hurt anybody. "If anything happens we'll just compel them to forget what they saw. Stay near me. You tend to have better self control when I'm around." Kendall replied. "Should I maybe drink something before we go? Ya know, so it's easier to control myself." She asked. Kendall nodded and stepped closer to her. "Take off your shirt and bra. I don't want you to have to change again." He said. Tiffany nodded and stripped from the waist up. As much as Kendall loved seeing his girlfriend exposed like this, he could control himself. He hadn't had anything to drink since the night before, when they drank from each other. Kendall took off his flannel button down and his T-shirt placing them on the island in the kitchen with Tiffany's clothing. "Why are you stripping?" Tiffany asked. "Uhm... hello! I'm starving." Kendall said in an obvious 'Duh!' voice. She rolled her eyes at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pecking his lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as she jumped into his arms. His hands rested on her ass. Tiffany leaned down and sunk her fangs into the right side of his neck. Kendall let out a small grunt when she did this, then he bit into her neck as well. They drank from each other for a couple of minutes before pulling away and watching as the wounds healed in less then 10 seconds. Kendall kissed Tiffany , licking away all the excess blood on her face. In return, Tiffany did the same. In the end, both of them were clean and they both put there clothes back on.

"Alright, so are you ready to go now?" Kendall asked, as he wiped his mouth. Tiffany nodded her head, grabbing his hand and leading him out to the garage. "Holy Shit!" Kendall said, once he got a look at her car collection. "What?" Tiffany asked him, completely confused. "Look at these cars!" Kendall said. She looked at him, then back at the cars. "Yeah, Uhmmm...I kind of have a thing for nice cars." She explained, blushing a bit. "What do you mean by 'a thing'?" He asked. Tiffany smiled and ran her fingers along the hood of her 1970 Pontiac GTO. "When I was young, my grandfather was my best friend. I got along better with him than I did anybody else. I worked outside with him, I worked in his garage with him. He taught me a lot, he gave me advice, he comforted me when I was sad. He meant a lot to me, and he still does. He taught me a lot about cars and building. Thanks to him, I can build a car. I can take it apart and put it back together, no problem. The thing I hate the most about this is that he won't talk to me anymore. Ever since I started getting tattoos he doesn't even acknowledge my existence." Tiffany explained, in a sad tone. "He really means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Kendall observed. Tiffany put on a fake smile and nodded.

Kendall wrapped his arms around her from behind, nuzzling his nose into her neck. "Don't worry about him, if he doesn't wanna talk to a girl like you then it's his loss. This way there is more for me." He said, then he playfully nipped her neck. She giggled, she never realized how much it tickled when he did that. She turned around in his arms and kissed him quickly.

"Pick a car." She said. "Wow. Uhh I honestly don't really care which car we take, there all really nice." He replied. "Thanks. You know what, I'm in the mood for icecream." She said, as she grabbed a set of keys that were hung up on the wall. "You shouldn't eat to many sweets until you can really control yourself." He stated. "Why?" She asked, turning to look at him. "It can increase the blood cravings." Kendall answered, grabbing the keys from her.

"Which one are we taking?" He asked. Tiffany smirked, before replying, "The Camaro."

"It's your favourite, isn't it?" He asked as he climbed into the drivers seat. Tiffany climbed into the passengers side and kissed his cheek. "Yup." She replied. Kendall started the car, revving the engine a few times so he could get a good listen at the sound. "She purrs like a kitten, doesn't she?" Tiffany asked. "Yeah, it sounds really good." Kendall replied, as he pulled out of the garage and began the drive to the recording studio.

It was about a 30 minute drive from Tiffany's Mansion to the studio. It had gone by at what felt like an okay pace. It had been a fairly silent drive, however, the young couple had considered it as a comfortable silence. Tiffany was excited to have her meeting with her manager and record her new songs that she had finished.

After arriving, Tiffany practically lept out of the car. She had grown beyond excited and impatient. Kendall shook his head, chuckling to himself, she was so adorable sometimes. "Babe?" He said, watching her as she grinned from ear to ear and practically shook with excitement. She looked at him and grabbed his hand, dragging him inside the building.

They walked into the main lobby of the building. Kendall's arm was around her waist. "Electric Rose. How are you, sweet heart?" The secretary asked, in a happy tone. "Hello. I'm good and you?" Tiffany responded. "I'm great. It's been a while since we've seen you around here." The woman replied. Tiffany nodded and said, "Yeah, after I got back from my tour I decided to take a month off."

Kendall simply stood there quietly, both of his arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Well that's good, you singers work so hard you deserve a break now and then." The woman replied.

Kendall cleared his throat, feeling a bit awkward. "Oh, by the way, this is my boyfriend, Kendall. Kendall this is Ms. Philips." Tiffany introduced. Kendall reached out and shook the woman's hand. "Please, call me Scarlett." She said, with a small smile. Kendall nodded his head in agreement. "Well you better get to the studio." Scarlett said, smiling wide art them. "Alright, well, have a nice day."


End file.
